gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
World history
The timelines below are based on information given in game manuals, books and other in-game references. They also use information from the official websites and promotional material. First timeline= This timeline is based on facts and dates from MediEvil 2 and MediEvil: Resurrection. *Ramesses II is born. *Kiya is born. 1213 B.C. *Kiya is selected to accompany Ramesses on his journey to the afterlife. *Sir Dan is born. 1285 *The people of Gallows Town clamour for a democracy. 1286 *Zarok returns from his exile, the Battle of Gallowmere takes place. Lord Kardok, Daniel and Canny Tim die in battle. Zarok survives the battle and flees into hiding. 1386 *Zarok returns once again, but unwittingly ressurects Daniel, who eventually defeats him. (MediEvil) 1774 *Fisherman Phil McCaven caught a Kraken off the coast of Bognor Regis. 1817 *Many possessions of Ramesses' are recovered from a Tomb at Abu Simbel, including Kiya's tomb and are brought and placed into the Great Museum in Kensington. *Professor Hamilton Kift is born. *The Mullock King is born. *Lord Palethorn and Madam Jo-jo are born. *Mander and Dogman are born. 1877 *In December, Lord Palethorn is expelled from the Magic Circle. 1878 *In January, Lord Palethorn and Professor Hamilton Kift embark on a journey to the North, where they enter a tomb containing some pages of Zarok's spellbook. The tomb starts to collapse as Palethorn takes the pages. He pushes the Professor aside, whose hands are crushed by the closing tomb's door. The professor barely manages to get out alive and returns to London, where he designs mechanical hands for himself. 1885 *In March, the Professor performs experiments in an attempt to create a fully formed human specimen, but he only manages to re-animate body parts, which mutate into monsters that he is forced to release into London's underground. 1886 *Palethorn casts a spell that raises the dead. During Daniel's mission to stop him, Kiya is killed by Jack the Ripper. Daniel travels back in time to change this course of events. (MediEvil 2) 1910 *It was believed back in 1886 that by this year, the moon will be a part of the great colonial empire. |-|Second timeline= This timeline is created after Daniel travels back in time to save Kiya. *Ramesses II is born. *Kiya is born. 1213 B.C. *Kiya is selected to accompany Ramesses on his journey to the afterlife. *Sir Dan is born. 1285 *The people of Gallows Town clamour for a democracy. 1286 *Zarok returns from his exile, the Battle of Gallowmere takes place. Lord Kardok, Daniel and Canny Tim die in battle. Zarok survives the battle and flees into hiding. 1386 *Zarok returns once again, but unwittingly ressurects Daniel, who eventually defeats him. (MediEvil) 1774 *Fisherman Phil McCaven caught a Kraken off the coast of Bognor Regis. 1817 *Many possessions of Ramesses' are recovered from a Tomb at Abu Simbel, including Kiya's tomb and are brought and placed into the Great Museum in Kensington. *Professor Hamilton Kift is born. *The Mullock King is born. *Lord Palethorn and Madam Jo-jo are born. *Mander and Dogman are born. 1877 *In December, Lord Palethorn is expelled from the Magic Circle. 1878 *In January, Lord Palethorn and Professor Hamilton Kift embark on a journey to the North, where they enter a tomb containing some pages of Zarok's spellbook. The tomb starts to collapse as Palethorn takes the pages. He pushes the Professor aside, whose hands are crushed by the closing tomb's door. The professor barely manages to get out alive and returns to London, where he designs mechanical hands for himself. 1885 *In March, the Professor performs experiments in an attempt to create a fully formed human specimen, but he only manages to re-animate body parts, which mutate into monsters that he is forced to release into London's underground. 1886 *Palethorn casts a spell that raises the dead. The Daniel from the first timeline manages to save Kiya from her death and merges with the Daniel of this timeline, creating the Super Armour. Daniel then defeats Palethorn. (MediEvil 2) 1902 *Professor Marcus Effington Christy is born. 1910 *It was believed back in 1886 that by this year, the moon will be a part of the great colonial empire. 1962 *The "Essays on Popular Delusion and the Madness of the Masses", written by Prof. Marcus Effington Christy are released. Among these delusions is included The Autumn of Death which describes the events of MediEvil 2 as such. 1963 *Prof. Marcus Effington Christy dies. |-|Third timeline= This is an alternative timeline that Dan and Kiya travel to in ''MediEvil 2'''s CHALLIS ending. *Ramesses II is born. *Kiya is born. 1213 B.C. *Kiya is selected to accompany Ramesses on his journey to the afterlife. *Sir Dan is born. 1285 *The people of Gallows Town clamour for a democracy. 1286 *Zarok returns from his exile, the Battle of Gallowmere takes place. Lord Kardok, Daniel and Canny Tim die in battle. Zarok survives the battle and flees into hiding. 1386 *Daniel and Kiya from the second timeline wound up in Zarok's Lair, but instead of encountering Zarok, they are met with Palethorn of another timeline, who used the power of Zarok's spell book to travel back in time and replaced Zarok with himself. |-|Original timeline= This timeline is based on dates from ''MediEvil'''s promotional material and official website. 715 *Sir Dan is born. 747 *Zarok returns from his exile, the Battle of Gallowmere takes place. Lord Kardok, Daniel and Canny Tim are killed. Zarok survives the battle, however. 847 *Zarok returns once again. Daniel is raised from the dead and defeats Zarok. (MediEvil) Category:Timelines